sythecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Command Spells These are spells that must be typed using the /cast command. All players will have these spells when they join the server *List Spell - Lists the player's currently known spells. *Help Spell - Shows information about the indicated spell. *Bind Spell - Allows a player to override the default wand binding. Usage is: /cast bind , while holding the desired wand item in hand. *Unbind Spell - Removes a wand binding for a spell. Instant Spells These are spells that are cast instantly. These can be cast either by using the /cast command or by swinging a configurable casting wand. *Confusion - Causes nearby monsters to attack each other. *Conjure - Conjure materials out of the air. *Firenova - Summons an expanding ring of fire. *Food - Restores some of your food meter. *Forcepush - Pushes all enemies away from you. *Freeze - Sprays snowballs, slowing enemies they hit. *Leap - Jump a long distance forward. *Mana - Restores mana. *Mark Spell - Marks your current location for later recall. *Prayer - Heals yourself. *Projectile- Fires a projectile and causes a targeted spell effect where it hits. (example: explosivearrow) *Recall Spell - Teleports you to your marked location. *Night- Turns time into Night. *Roar - Forces nearby monsters to attack you. *Day- Turns the time into Day. *Wall - Creates a temporary wall to block your enemies. Targeted Spells They are spells that are targeted, either at a monster, another player, or at a point on the ground. *Blink - Teleports you to your target location. *Combust - Sets the target enemy on fire. *Cripple - Slow down your target enemy for a short time. *Disarm - Forces your targeted player to drop their held weapon. *Drainlife - Steal life from your enemy. *Entomb - Traps the target enemy in glass. *Explode - Causes an explosion at your target location. *Farm - Causes crops to grow. *Fireball - Throws a fireball. *Forcetoss - Throws the targeted enemy into the air. *Geyser - Create a geyser of water that shoots your enemy into the air. *Heal - Heal a target player. *Levitate - Cause a target to levitate and fly where you point. *Lightning - Calls down lightning at your target location. *Materialize - Creates a block at a location. (example: water) *Pain - A generic direct damage spell. *Shadowstep - Teleports you behind your target. *Silence - Prevent a player from casting spells for a time. *Telekinesis - Activate switches and buttons remotely. *Tree - Grow a tree at a target location. *Volley - Launches a volley of arrows at a target location. *Zap - Destroys the target block. Buff Spells These are spells that you cast on yourself to give yourself enhancements. They generally have a duration or number of uses. These can be cast either by using the /cast command or by swinging a configurable casting wand. *Armor - Get temporary armor. *Carpet - Walk on a flying carpet of glass. *Empower - Empowers your spells to make them stronger. *Flamewalk- Burn enemies around you as you walk. *Frostwalk Freeze water as you walk across it. *Gills- Lets you breath underwater. *Haste- Lets you run faster for a time. *Invisibility - Makes you invisible to monsters and other players. *Invulnerability- Become invulnerable to damage. (examples: invulnerability, safefall) *Lifewalk - Flowers bloom in your footsteps. *Lightwalk - Lights your path. *Lilywalk - Walk on water across lilypads. *Mana Regen - Increases mana regen for a time. (example: clarity) *Minion - Summons a minion to fight for you. *Reach - Place and (instantly) destroy blocks from a distance for a time. *Reflect - Causes spells casted at you to reflect back to the caster. *Spell Haste- Reduces the cast time and cooldown of spells for a time. *Stealth - Makes you invisible to monsters. *Stonevision - Allows you to see through stone. *Walkway - Creates a magical walkway that always stays ahead of you. *Windwalk - Fly through the air.